Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by DragonGyrl
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was able to have the family he dreamed of. But what if something happens that shatters their now-peaceful world?
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter: The Next Generation**

_By Rachel, with the help of her friend Anne_

_**Prologue**_

The windowpane slid silently open. Dark night poured into the bedroom. A pudgy shadow slid a flabby leg onto the carpet. With a great _thump_, the overweight shape landed in the room.

The two figures in the bed slept peacefully on, unaware that they were not alone.

The massive silhouette slunk all around the room, and found what it was looking for. Climbing back out the window, in its haste, it fell into the bushes with a large _crash_. Harry heard the noise this time and ran to the window, but the shadow was gone.

He went scavenging around the room to see if any items were missing. Most of their possessions were in place, except for one of great personal value. He stood beside the window and stared out into the night.


	2. The First Sign

**Chapter One**

A loud _crack_ split the air. Ginny didn't even flinch. Flicking her wand, she had the dishes go wash themselves in the sink. Her parents, Molly and Arthur, entered the dining room. "Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad," she greeted them.

"Hello, dear," her mother said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Ginny. How're you doing?" asked her dad, ruffling her hair.

Patting her hair down, she replied, "Oh, just fine. Harry should be out any minute now." Walking back to the stairs, she hurried up them and called, "Harry! My folks are here!"

"Coming!" Harry called back. "Hi, Molly and Arthur!"

"Hello, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said.

A loud pounding of children's feet came from the upstairs landing. "Grandma! Grandpa!" shouted Al, Lily and James as they scampered down the stairs, plowing into their grandparents. Teddy followed them just as enthusiastically.

"Hello James, Al, Lily, Teddy!" Arthur greeted his grandchildren.

In the kitchen, Molly asked, "Aren't you going to Diagon Alley tonight to see Ron and Hermione?"

Harry, who had just come down the stairs, replied, "No, they're coming for dinner. We decided to go on Sunday." He guided his in-laws and their entourage to the taupe oak table. Just as Molly, Arthur, and the children were sitting down, another _crack_ came from the living room. Harry and Ginny hurried out to greet Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, and his wife Hermione, Harry's best friends. They had brought their two kids, Rose and Hugo, who hurried into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, giving him a hug.

"How're you doing, mate?" asked Ron, clapping him on the back once Hermione relinquished her python's grip on his friend. "Oh, fairly well," Harry said to Ron. "You know, same thing every day, helping George with the joke shop, but that's fun."

"I agree. Helping run a joke shop is amazing!"

Yet another _crack_ made Harry, Ron, and Hermione jump. George and Angelina Weasley had just came. "Hello, George. Hi, Angelina!" Harry greeted them. He could not help glancing at the dark hole in George's head.

"Hi, Harry. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, and Charlie are coming, too, just so you know," George said pleasantly. Angelina gave him a quick hug.

Harry smiled. He didn't mind having the entire Weasley clan over for dinner, but it did pose a problem with the seating arrangements. He strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, everyone, we're going to have to eat outside, alright?"

"Okay. Kids, let's go upstairs!" Mrs. Weasley said agreeably, doing Harry a favor by getting the kids out of the way. She and her husband led the children up the stairs.

Harry lifted his wand and indicated for the table to go out the door. He settled it in the middle of the backyard. All the chairs clustered around it as well.

After a short wait, everyone was there, chatting and having a wonderful time over a delicious dinner.

Harry was in the middle of his roast chicken when he felt a strange prickling on his forehead. Lifting a hand automatically to his lightning-bolt shaped scar, he realized that something was amiss.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at him with a mixture of caring and curiosity on their faces. He gestured for them to come with him.


	3. Just the Three

**Chapter Two**

The other guests stared at him, mystified. "I'll be back in just a minute," he said, taking the others into the family room.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. I just had the strangest thing happen to me."

"What is it already?" Ron said, annoyed. "I was just starting on my chicken!"

"You know what just happened, don't you, Hermione?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes, I do, and you should've learned that you're a really bad actor a long time ago."

"This is NOT a joke, Hermione. It really happened. Seriously."

"It's _not_ possible," Ron said. "You-Know-Who died years ago."

"Will you say 'Voldemort'! If I can say it, so can you, Ronald!" Ginny scolded.

Several of the kids came scurrying into the room. They started babbling at their parents. "Why aren't you eating?" asked James.

"Aunt Ginny, please stop Uncle Bill from going on about Egypt. I HATE history!" pleaded Rose.

Hermione held up her hands for the kids to be quiet. Their gabbling ceased almost immediately. "We'll be out in a minute. Ginny, would you mind?"

She nodded quickly, seeing that Harry, Hermione, and Ron wanted some time to themselves. "Come on!" she told the children, leading them back to the table.

"Harry, are you really serious?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Harry asked. "And I didn't tell Ginny this, but my scrapbook was stolen."

"Your scrapbook! Oh, Harry!" Hermione said sympathetically.

Ron said, "We'll find it, mate. Something isn't right."

"Well, _of course_ something isn't right, Ron. It was what, nineteen years ago when Harry's scar last hurt? Twenty?"

"Who knows?" replied Ron. "But one thing's for sure—You-Know-Who can't return from the dead. All his Horcruxes are gone!"

"Well, something's up with Voldemort—" Harry began. Ron flinched at the sound of the name.

"Ron, cut it out!" Harry said. He continued, "Something's up with Voldemort, because this," he said, indicating his scar, "would not be prickling if nothing was wrong."

Hermione commented, "He has a point, Ron."

"Well, what are we going to do? Go to the _Daily Prophet_? I can see the headlines now. "The Return of You-Know Who—Harry Potter's Scar Prickling Again". By Rita Skeeter, of course," said Ron sarcastically.

"What _can_ we do is the better question, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well, then, what can we do?" he rephrased. Turning, he said, "Got any ideas, Harry?"

Harry paused thoughtfully. "Well, why don't we just let it go for now. We'll have to wait and see. There's no point in worrying ourselves yet."

"That's an excellent idea," Hermione said, looking disapprovingly at Ron's rapidly diminishing figure as he headed back for his chicken.

Her companion grinned. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go eat," he said.


	4. Difficult to Tell

**Chapter Three**

Harry went back outside to join his family. Everyone wanted to question him and he did not want to talk. "Daddy what happened? And while we're in Diagon Alley can we visit Uncle George's joke shop?" asked Lily. Hearing his daughter talk about the joke shop as if it had only ever been his brother-in-law's sent a shard of ice through his heart. He paused for a minute before answering the little red-haired girl.

"First of all, pumpkin," he said, "that joke shop wasn't all Georges to start with."

"I know," Lily interrupted. "First Uncle Fred shared it with Uncle George and then Uncle Fred died in a battle and now it's all Uncle George's."

"Murder, it was murder!" Harry was still a little touchy about the battle.

"Are we talking about my twin?" George asked.

"DARLING, CAN WE SPEND ONE PEACFUL EVENING NOT TALKING ABOUT FRED?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. The crowd went back to eating almost instantly.

Harry felt obligated to tell everyone about his scar, but was afraid Mrs. Weasley would gloss it over and make it seem like nothing. Instead, he casually walked over to Mr. Weasley.

"Could you please come into the other room with me? I need to talk to you," Harry said quietly.

"Of course," replied Mr. Weasley. Harry led his father-in-law into the house, up the stairs, and into Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

"Why are we in here?" questioned Mr. Weasley.

"I don't want to be overheard," Harry replied, speaking quickly. "Just now I felt a prickling in my scar. I could feel anger and I never learned Occulmency, so for all I know Voldemort or the thing that's taking his reign can see everything I see."

"Harry I know you don't like to tell people about these things but you need someone to figure these things out."

"Since professor Dumbledore always helped me work things out, could you please help me? This hasn't happened for so long," Harry pleaded

"I can try, but first you have to tell everyone out there what just happened. They're your friends and family and they can't help you unless you tell them what's going on."

"Fine, but then Molly will go crazy and announce it to the world. And then it'll be like my seventh year all over again."

"That may be so, Harry, but we cannot fight our fears unless we know they exist."

Harry felt like he was back at Hogwarts getting a speech form Dumbledore. "Alright," he sighed.

When they had gotten back outside, Harry stood at the head of the table to make his announcement. "Everyone, something has just happened and I think all of you should know about it. I just felt my scar hurt."

James yelled, "SO DAD, I GUESS THE NEXT TIME I CRASH MY BROOMSTICK I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE TOP OF THE TABLE AND SAY I GOT HURT!"

"You are not to shout at your father," Ginny said sternly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S DOWNRIGHT IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ginny began to retort, but Mrs. Weasley jumped in and said to James, "I think we should just calm down and let your father explain himself."

"Thank you Molly," Harry said gratefully. "So," he continued, "I thought I should let you all know, since all the adults here have fought in the war and—for the most part—know about my scar. I just wanted you to know, so you'd all be prepared."

"I believe that wraps up the night for the young children," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Your grandmother's right. Go straight up to bed, Lily, James, Teddy, and Al," said Ginny.

"Could we stay here for the night? We really need to talk and I don't want to make the children wait any longer to go to bed," said a concerned Hermione.

"Rose and Hugo, you go straight up and join them," said Ron in an enforcing voice.

Ginny led all the children to their rooms. Bill and Fleur and their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis stayed. Percy and his wife Audrey Disapparated. Angelina kissed George on the cheek and vanished as well.

"So that was all true," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes it was," replied Harry.

"Now all we have to do is convince the Wizarding world Voldemort is back," sighed Mr. Weasley.

"Remember last time we tried to do that?" said Hermione, joining in.

"How much time do you reckon we have?" questioned Ron

"Well, at least Harry hasn't had a vision yet," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you still talking about Voldemort? I am sure you were just imagining it," Ginny said, walking in.

"I was just imagining it? Are you suddenly going insane?" Harry said, offended. "Have I ever been wrong about Voldemort coming back?"

"No," his wife said defiantly.

"So why would I now suddenly be wrong?" Harry shot back..

"Can we please stop fighting?" pleaded Mrs. Weasley

Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't think we should have frightened the children just yet."

"But they needed to know," said Hermione.

"You did the right thing, Harry, but we still can't sure why this is happening," Ron chipped in.

"Is it really true, what you said at dinner?" Teddy had just entered the room, making his guardians jump. His hair was his favorite shade of brown with blonde highlights.

"I am afraid it is true," said Harry.

"Then how did my mom and dad die?"

Harry wasn't quite sure what the question had to do with what he said at dinner, but he decided that his godson deserved to know exactly what happened to his parents.

"Your parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters, just like Fred."

"Oh," said Teddy. He abruptly went back inside.

Harry watched his godson go back inside, and thought he saw a piece of what looked like long flesh hanging down over the banister.

"George, I know you sold them extendable ears," he said.

"Sorry" said George. "I can't say no to a good deal."

"I am coming up there and if I find any extended ears you are all grounded!" Harry yelled, sticking his head inside the door.

A loud pounding from upstairs signaled that the children were scurrying back to their beds. Harry also sent Victoire, Dominique, and Louis upstairs, to meet the other children.

"I can't believe he didn't ask that sooner," said Harry.

"I can't believe that either," said Bill.

"His hair and face are rather amazing, though," said George. "I wonder if I could do something like exaggerate people's facial features…" He stared off into space.

Everyone stared at George, and then laughed.

Hermione made her way upstairs to check on the children. There was a loud scream from the top of the stairs and everyone rushed to see what happened. Even though it was obvious they had terrified Hermione, Teddy and Victoire were snogging. Harry, Ron, Bill, and Mr. Weasley did not see this as a bad thing, but Ginny and Hermione thought it was dreadful. Harry, Ron, and Bill all said together, "What's the matter with it?"

"What's the matter with it?! He's only twelve!" Hermione shrieked.

Teddy and Victoire broke apart, finally. "Er, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fifteen," Teddy said. It looked like someone had recently hit him square on the head with a Quaffle.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, but next time, go into a room instead of the hallway."

Fleur glided upstairs, saw her daughter, and began to give her a long lecture. Harry and Ginny went to bed in order to escape the droning talk.


	5. A Figure of Reminder

**Chapter Four**

The next morning was very busy because they were all going to go to Diagon Alley. It took a while to get all the Floo powder necessary because there were so many of them. Finally, everyone got to where they needed to be.

Rose and Al went with Mrs. Weasley to get new robes and Hermione and Ron went to Flourish and Blotts to get new books for all the children. "I am going to go to Gringotts to get money for a new broom," said Bill. He motioned for Fleur to come with him.

This left Harry with James, Lily, and Hugo, as well as the rest of the adults.

Harry took the children to Quality Quidditch Supplies. James was begging his father for the newest, fastest racing broom, the Nimbus 5000. "Please, Dad, I will do anything! I need that broom!"

"That's the reason we're here, James. You're getting a new broom because Al got a new one last year." He turned to his wife and her parents. "Ginny, Molly, Arthur, could you take Lily and Hugo to Fortescue's?"

"Of course, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. George and Angelina, who had met them there, stayed with Harry and James.

Harry bought the broomstick for his eldest son and went to leave, but he stopped at the sight of a small blond figure that instantly reminded him of Malfoy.


	6. The Trading Of Insults

**Chapter ****Five**

As it happened, the figure was Malfoy's son, Scorpius. His parents, Malfoy and a young woman named Asteria Greengrass, soon caught up with him.

"Sure you got enough money for that, Potter?" Malfoy said maliciously. "I heard you married a Weasley."

"Why do my affairs concern you, Malfoy?" Harry retorted.

"Isn't Mom's maiden name Weasley?" said James.

Malfoy looked at James and whispered something to his son. Scorpius' face was impassive.

Harry had completely forgotten that there was the other Weasleys there until George came up, hand-in-hand with Angelina, and said acidly, "We heard that, Malfoy."

"I didn't know you could hear anything with one ear," Malfoy replied. George whipped out his wand, as well as Harry and Malfoy. James looked at the three men in astonishment.

"George, Harry, we'd better go before you start cursing him," Angelina said gently.

Malfoy laughed. "Forgot that ol' Dumby isn't here to protect you, did you?"

Harry left with the children and adults, trying to shut out Malfoy's snide comments. They met up with the others, and the next place they went was to Ollivander's to get Al and Rose their first wands.


End file.
